


Everything will be alright

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Druck-works [7]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Sad, depressed, druck - Freeform, friends - Freeform, it'll be okay, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: The boys looked a bit shocked at first, but didn’t say anything, so Matteo continued, “We got caught by the watchman and made a run for it, ending up here, in my room. We spent the rest of Friday and Saturday here, hiding from Leonie and Sara. He left on Sunday morning, leaving me the drawing, which answered one of the questions I asked him.”“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you want to throw away the drawing. What else happened?”When he finished his question, Jonas rubbed his back, causing Abdi to stop stroking it.Matteo sat up and glanced down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. He sighed, “The following Monday, he sent me coordinates, saying to go there on Thursday. Then I broke up with Sara because I wanted to be with him. Anyways, on Thursday I went to the location he sent me, and by text, he told me we were going too fast and that he needed time. I got an anxiety attack, then I guess I got like this, depressed.”





	Everything will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt  
> if you wanna leave me any my tumblr is @veron104

Freitag, April 19, 2019

15:27

Tired. That’s how Matteo’s feeling. Actually, no, scratch that. He feels broken, as if he’s been pushed down to the deep end of the pool and is unable to swim his way up to the surface. He can’t breathe. 

He feels down. Well, down would probably be the worst understatement to describe the situation. He can’t move, and he doesn't even want to try. His mind is somehow not there, in Matteo’s head. And if it is, then it must’ve run out of batteries. He can’t think much at all right now, and frankly, he does not want to. He doesn’t really want to do anything for that matter.

Okay, maybe there are things he wants to do. Two, actually.

He wants to be left alone  
He wants to sleep

If you’d like to know when this melancholy stage started, it occurred on Thursday. Well, last Thursday, April 11th, to be exact. 

*****

Matteo went to the secret location David sent him. He was right on time, 11:00, on the dot. Man, Matteo was so excited, you should have seen him. He wore his favorite grandpa sweater, some nice pair of good fitting jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a scarf.

He even did his hair a little bit for him. He never did that for anyone, but for David, he was sure he would do absolutely anything for him. He would even help him hide a dead body if it came down to that. Hell, he’d even take the blame for him and go to jail, just for David. Ah, David.

Matteo was waiting in the park, admiring the view, sitting on a park bench. He was just waiting. Waiting for David. He was wondering where he was, confused if he got the wrong place. He triple checked the location before setting off, but now, he wasn’t so sure, and therefore, he checked again.

Turns out that he was right where he was supposed to be. So then where on Earth was David? He looked around the park, but couldn’t see him. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He jumped a bit, but eventually pulled out his phone.he turned on the screen and saw who the message was from: David. He’s never opened up a message so fast in his entire eighteen years of being alive.

 

David:  
Hey Matteo, i can’t make it to the park, so I’m cancelling on you. My bad.

 

Matteo furrowed his brows and frowned. That was too bad. But what Matteo didn’t know, what that the second message was going to hit him like a high speed train gone off the rails.

 

David:  
Actually, I feel like we’re going way too fast. I need some time away from this. It’s not you, it’s me. Sorry.

 

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Matteo felt like someone stabbed him in the heart with a stake, but just kept poking and prodding with it. He couldn’t think straight. His heart sank. It was starting again, he could feel it. Another anxiety attack was starting.

Luckly, he had some weed on him, which usually helped calm him down a bit. He made his way home as fast as possible, while smoking.

When he got to the flat, he stormed into his room, looking for his headphones. Once he found them, he plugged them into his phone and put on some music, making sure it would blast through the headphones. He thought this would work, it usually did, but this time it wasn’t working. To be honest, nothing was working.

He was too hurt, too sad, too tired. Fortunately, he managed to change out of his clothes and ended up in a white T-shirt and his briefs. He crawled into bed, not wanting to get out. He drifted off to sleep without realizing it. He only noticed when he opened his eyes and his playlist ran out of songs. He took of the headphones and chucked them to the wall, a bit harder than he meant to. He checked the time. It was Friday at 8:12 in the morning. Looks like he was missing school. Oh well, too bad.

The thud caused Hans to burst into his room. He was about to yell at Matteo, but when he saw the pitch black room and the current state that Matteo was in, he got worried, walked up to the edge of his bed and sat down.

“Hey, butterfly, you doing okay?”

He didn’t respond.

“Ok. Do you want me to get you anything?”

Again, no response.

“Well, butterfly, just let me know if you need anything, or if you want to talk, okay?”

This time, Matteo mumbled something, but it was indescribable.

Hans patted his leg, got up from the bed, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

*****

This went on for the entirety of the week. Screw abi, I just want to lay in bed and sleep, he thought.

Matteo barely went out of his room, and only left to go take a piss. Hans was kind enough to bring him food, but Matteo didn’t always eat what he brought. He wasn’t in the mood to eat most of the time. 

Matteo didn’t know, however, that his friends were terribly worried about him.. On Friday, Mia had informed them that he wasn’t coming out of his room and seemed to be in a bit of a depressed state. She told them that they should come over in the afternoon. That it might cheer him up or make him feel better. 

And so they did. The time was now 15:27 and they were knocking on the door to the flat. Mia opened it and led them straight to Matteo’s room.

“He’s feeling a bit better, or so he says. But I don’t want you guys to force him to talk. Let him talk when he’s ready. Got it?” Mia asked.

All three of them nodded and Mia opened the door to his room. It was pitch black inside, all the lights were switched off, and there was a Matteo shaped body under the covers of the bed.

Jonas was the first to go up to him. “Hey, Matteo. How we feeling bud?”

“Mmm not good.”

Now Abdi made his way towards him. “I’m sorry to hear that dude, I really am.” He sat on the bed and stroked Matteo’s back.

Matteo sighed a bit and hummed.

Carlos was about to go up to him as well, when a drawing stopped him from making any progress. “ Hm.‘What I would bring me’. What is this Matteo?”

Matteo rolled over and his eyes widened. He completely forgot about that. He tried to keep his voice as normal as possible, but that didn’t work. His voice came out as quivery and broken as ever. “It’s nothing. Carlos, can you throw it away?”

“What, why? Whoever drew this is pretty talented. Hey, is that a toaster?”

“Let me see that.” Jonas said. Carlos did as he was told, and Jonas got the drawing. “Who drew this Matteo?”

“David,” he said solemnly, not even trying to hide how sad he was. Jonas passed the drawing along to Abdi.

“Who’s David?” Abdi asked, once he received the drawing. “Is this an inside joke between you guys or something?”

“Wait, Sara talked to me about David before. Isn’t he the guy who came up to us in the gym?”

Matteo knew where this conversation was going to lead to, and he started panicking. But then his mind thought that if he just said everything that was going on, they’d leave because surely they wouldn’t be okay with it, would they?

Matteo nodded as a response to Jonas’s question. “I might as well just tell you everything. You’ll just leave me anyways,”

“Don’t say that, bro. We wouldn’t leave you.” Carlos said.

“Okay then. If you say so.” Matteo took a deep breath. “On the Friday of Abdi’s birthday, Sara and I got into a fight. She stormed into the other room with Leonie right behind her. Then, David and I ditched them, and he took me to a place I didn’t know, saying he wanted to surprise me. One thing led to another, and he kissed me there, and I kissed him back.” 

The boys looked a bit shocked at first, but didn’t say anything, so Matteo continued, “We got caught by the watchman and made a run for it, ending up here, in my room. We spent the rest of Friday and Saturday here, hiding from Leonie and Sara. He left on Sunday morning, leaving me the drawing, which answered one of the questions I asked him.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you want to throw away the drawing. What else happened?”  
When he finished his question, Jonas rubbed his back, causing Abdi to stop stroking it.

Matteo sat up and glanced down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. He sighed, “The following Monday, he sent me coordinates, saying to go there on Thursday. Then I broke up with Sara because I wanted to be with him. Anyways, on Thursday I went to the location he sent me, and by text, he told me we were going too fast and that he needed time. I got an anxiety attack, then I guess I got like this, depressed.”

“You deserve better than that dude, I’m sorry you had to go through this.” Carlos started. “But you thought that we would leave you because you’re into guys?’

“I guess so. I thought you guys would hate me if you found out I was gay.”

“Why would we? That doesn’t change who you are in the slightest.” Jonas stated.

“We love you Luigi, and nothing would change that. So thanks for telling us.” Abdi added in.

“Wow, this is not at all how I thought this would go. Thank you, guys.”

“No problem, va bene?” Jonas said teasingly.

“Va bene,” Matteo replied, smiling a little bit.

“And by the way,” Jonas began, “he should come back for you. You’re a pretty amazing guy.”

“Thank you guys. You’re truly the best aren't you?”

“Only the best!” Carlos responded.

The boys wrapped Matteo up into a hug and suddenly, he was starting to feel even better. He shouldn’t have doubted them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> leave me an constructive criticism or suggestions if you have any


End file.
